1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carpet-stretching devices, and in particular to devices for stretching carpets over a fixing strip (such as a wooden bar with upwardly projecting pins) secured to a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices of this kind are often referred to in the art as xe2x80x9cknee kickersxe2x80x9d.
One such knee kicker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,642 (to Harvey J. Hill), and is illustrated schematically in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIG. 1, this prior art device 1 comprises a head portion 10 that is attached to a padded end portion 20 by means of a longitudinal shank 30.
The shank 30 is adjustable for length, and the head portion 10 is provided with an adjusting dial 40 (and associated hidden mechanism) that permits the exposed length of a number of carpet engaging pins 50 (see FIG. 2) to be adjusted.
As shown in FIG. 2, the underside of the head portion 10 is provided with a plurality of the aforementioned pins 50. Rotation of the adjusting dial 40 causes a carrier body 60xe2x80x94to which the pins 50 are attachedxe2x80x94to be wound up or down (depending upon the direction of rotation) a threaded bolt 70 to which the adjusting dial 40 is connected.
It is apparent therefore that by rotating the dial 40 it is possible to adjust the extent to which the pins project from the underside of the head portion 10, and hence the extent to which the pins will engage a carpet in use.
To use this prior art device, the carpet layer first sets (using the adjusting dial 40) an appropriate projection extent for the pins 50 in dependence upon the thickness of the carpet he is laying. For example, for thicker carpets (such as so-called deep pile carpets) the pins can be set to project a relatively large distance from the underside of the head portion 10. For thin carpets the projection distance is reduced so that there is less chance of the pins becoming engaged with any underlay provided beneath the carpet.
Once the correct pin projection has been selected, the kicker is placed on top of the carpet near a fixing strip to which the carpet is to be attached. With the head portion pointing towards the fixing strip, the carpet layer then pushes down on the head to engage the pins with the carpet.
When the pins are engaged with the carpet, the carpet fitter then kicks the padded end portion 20, for example by means of his knee, to stretch the carpet over the pins of the fixing strip that has been secured to the floor.
Devices of this kind have proved useful for many years, but it has recently been noted that there are a number of problems and disadvantages associated with them.
For example, it will be noted from the above that these devices have a large number of constituent parts, and as a consequence of this the devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and hence expensive to purchase.
Another serious problem is associated with the fact that this prior art device weighs in excess of two kilograms, and as a result it is a heavy piece of equipment for a carpet fitter to have to carry from one job to another. The weight of the device is such that it requires the carpet fitter to exert a significant amount of effort fitter just to get the device moving. This means that the device can be quite exhausting to use. It has also been noted that carpet fitters often have injured knees, and it has been postulated that these injuries could well be as a result of repeatedly impacting their knees against these relatively heavy devices.
A further problem associated with these devices is that as they are made up of a number of moving parts (such as the length-adjustable shank and the adjustable pins), a significant proportion of the force transferred to the device when the padded end portion is kicked is absorbed by the moving parts. This means that the moving parts have to be relatively rugged, and hence more expensive than they would otherwise need to be.
Another disadvantage associated with the provision of moving parts is that even when the device is engaged with a carpet it will still be possible to move it to a limited extent. Carpet layers, who would expect there to be no movement of the device, will then be able to sense this movement when the device is used with the result that their confidence in the device will be reduced.
A further disadvantage is associated with the shape of the device. As shown in FIG. 2, the shank 30 is bent generally at right angles where it connects to the head portion 10, and this means that any force applied to the padded end portion will be directed (by the bent shank) down towards the floor (as illustrated by arrow 90). Applying the force to the floor in this way often causes the head portion to move away from the floor, and become detached from the carpet, when the padded end portion is kicked. This can cause the carpet to be damaged. Even if the head portion does not come away from the carpet, driving it downwards can be problematic in itself as it can cause the pins to engage any underlay provided beneath the carpet.
It is also apparent that effort applied when the head comes away from the carpet is largely wasted effort, and it would be desirable to reduce this so that the device is less exhausting to use.
A further problem associated with this device is that it is difficult to release the head portion from the carpet without also pulling the carpet off the pins of the fixing strip. In other words, it is not possible when using this known device to hold the carpet to the fixing strip when the device is removed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,023 and 2,714,274 (also to Harvey J. Hill) disclose other carpet stretching devices that suffer from the problems and disadvantages discussed above.
It is an object of the present invention to address, and preferably alleviate, at least some of the problems identified above.
One object of a preferred embodiment is to provide a carpet-stretching device that is less expensive to manufacture, and hence less expensive to purchase.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carpet-stretching device which not as heavy as the aforementioned prior art devices.
Another object of a preferred embodiment is to provide a carpet-stretching device that does not include any moving parts.
Yet another object of a preferred embodiment is to provide a carpet-stretching device that is shaped to reduce the force applied to the carpet in a downward direction when the padded end portion is kicked. In other words, it is an object of a preferred embodiment to provide a carpet-stretching device that is less likely to come away from the carpet when the padded end portion is struck.
Yet another object of a preferred embodiment is to provide a carpet-stretching device that can more easily be released from the carpet once the carpet has been stretched.
In pursuit of the aforementioned objects, one presently preferred embodiment of the invention provides a carpet-stretching device for stretching a carpet laid over a floor onto a fixing strip, the device comprising: a shank having a first end and a second end; a head portion carrying a plurality of carpet engaging pins provided at said first end of said shank; and an end portion provided at said second end of said shank, wherein the shank, head portion, and end portion are generally linearly arranged so that the application of a force to said end portion, in use, tends to drive said carpet in a direction that is generally parallel to the device rather than towards said floor.
This embodiment of the invention is advantageous over the prior art since the device is less likely to come away from the floor when struck.
Preferably, the head portion is provided with a number of longitudinal holes. These holes allow pressure to be applied to the carpet to fix it to the strip without having first to remove the carpet-stretching device.
Preferably, the shank, head portion, and end portion are integrally formed as one piece. This is advantageous since the device no longer has any moving parts, and because the device can be manufactured (and hence sold) less expensively than the aforementioned prior art device.
The device may be formed by die-casting (in which case it is preferably of aluminum), or alternatively it may be formed by injection moulding (in which case it is preferably of plastics).
Preferably, the pins are irregularly arranged in four longitudinal rows across an underside of the head portion.
Preferably, the device comprises a distance plate fittable to an underside of said head portion, wherein the distance plate comprises a plurality of holes through which said pins can project. A plurality of distance plates may be provided, each of a different thickness.
Preferably, the device comprises a cover plate fittable to an underside of said head portion to cover said pins.
Preferably, a pad is affixed to said end portion. Preferably, said shank extends generally from the middle of said end portion.
Preferably, the carpet-stretching device further comprises a cover plate fittable to an underside of said head portion to cover said pins, and a pad affixed to said end portion, and said device, pad and cover plate together weigh less than 600 grams.
Preferably, the device weighs less than 400 grams. Another aspect of the invention relates to a carpet-stretching device for stretching a carpet laid over a floor onto a fixing strip, the device comprising: a shank having a first end and a second end; a head portion carrying a plurality of carpet engaging pins provided at said first end of said shank; and an end portion provided at said second end of said shank, wherein: the shank, head portion, and end portion are generally linearly arranged so that the application of a force to said end portion, in use, tends to drive said carpet in a direction that is generally parallel to the device rather than towards said floor; the head portion, shank and end portion are integrally formed as one piece; and the head portion is provided with a plurality of longitudinal holes to permit access to said carpet when said device is laid thereover.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a carpet-stretching device for stretching a carpet laid over a floor onto a fixing strip, the device comprising: a shank having a first end and a second end; a head portion carrying a plurality of carpet engaging pins provided at said first end of said shank; and an end portion provided at said second end of said shank, wherein the shank, head portion, and end portion together weigh less than 450 grams.
Preferably, the shank, head portion, and end portion are integrally formed as one piece.
Preferably, the head portion is provided with a plurality of longitudinal holes to permit access to said carpet when said device is laid thereover.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent once the following non-limiting description has been read and understood.